Krul Tepes
Krul Tepes (クルル・ツェペシ, Kururu Tsepeshi) ist eine dritte Ahnin. Sie ergreift nach der Freisetzung des Virus in Japan, die Macht und wird zur "Königin von Japan". Sie ist außerdem für Mikaela Hyakuyas und Mahiru Hiragis Verwandlung in einen Vampir verantwortlich.Sie ist die jüngere Schwester von Asuramaru und eines der ranghöchsten Mitglieder des Ahnenrats . Aussehen Krul hat fließend langes, rosafarbenes Haar, das sie in zwei seitlichen und einen hinteren Pferdeschwanz trägt, von denen die zwei seitlichen mit großen schwarzen Haarbändern zusammen gebunden sind. Die Haarbänder ähneln Fledermaus Flügeln oder schwarzen. Ihre Haare sind länger als ihr Kleid. Es sieht so aus als ob sie kleine schwarze Hörner auf der Stirn hat. Das ist durch ein Stirnband verbundener Kopfschmuck. Wie alle Vampire hat Krul rote Augen mit eliptischen Pupillen, spitze Ohren und markante Eckzähne. Sie hatte aber mal braune Augen. Kleidung Krul trägt ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid mit einer Schicht von weißen Rüchen über schwarzen Rüchen. Ihr Oberteil hat einen Regentropfen förmigen Ausschnitt zwischen ihren Brüsten und zwei schnüre die sich bis zu ihrem Hals kreuzen. Der Rücken ist frei und mit zwei 'x' förmigen Kreuzstichen, die sie an ihrer Taille festzieht. Ein Streifen von rosa geht ihr Oberteil entlang. Fünf goldene Knöpfe sind gleichmäßig auf der Vorderseite ihres Oberteiles verteilt. Sie hat einen weißen Kragen mit Spitze. Es ist mit einem rosa Band mit einer Schleife dran gebunden und einem goldenen Oval. Persönlichkeit Krul ist leicht reizbar wenn es um das Seraph of the End geht, besonders bei Ferid Bathory, da er sie wegen der Tatsache, dass sie Mikaela und Yūichirō am Leben lies und nicht tötete, erpresst. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten Wie alle Vampire verfügt Krul über große Selbstheilungskräfte und kann abgetrennte Körperteile wieder anwachsen lassen. Sie hat übermenschliche Reflexe und kann mit ihren Händen mühelos Fleisch durchtrennen. Ihre Geschwindigkeit übertrifft dabei sogar die von anderen Adligen Vampiren, wie Bathory. Sie scheint auch eine hohe Schmerzgrenze zu haben. So schneidet sie sich ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Auserdem scheint es ihr nur geringe angst zu machen, wenn sie hohen Blutverlust erleidet (Finale der zweiten Staffel Seraph of the End als Ferid Bathory ihr gesamtes Blut trinkt. Ausrüstung Aus unbekannten gründen verwendet sie; im Gegensatz zu anderen Vampiren kein bluttrinkendes Schwert wodurch sie freiwillig auf einen großen kraftvollen Vorteil verzichtet Sonstiges UV-Strahlenschutz: Wie alle anderen Vampire trägt Krul irgendwo am Körper einen speziellen Gegenstand, der sie vor der Sonne schützt. Ihrer wurde später von Ky Luc zerstört um sie für ihren Verrat gegen die Vampire zu bestrafen. Vergangenheit Kruls Vergangenheit ist weitgehend unbekannt. Was bekannt ist, ist, dass der erste Ahne ihren älteren Bruder, Ashera Tepes, trotz ihrer Bitten mitnahm. Bei den Katastrophenromanen sucht sie immer noch ihren älteren Bruder und begegnet dabei Mahiru Higragi . Mahiru informiert sie über die bevorstehende Apokalypse und gibt ihr Informationen über das Seraph of the end. Dank dieser Tatsache tritt Krul mit ihrer Armee in Aktion, sobald die Menschen den Virus freisetzen und ihn durch Japan schleudern lassen. Sie sammelt auch Kinder aus einem der Waisenhäuser der Hyakuya-Sekte ein, und zwei von ihnen sind Seraphs. Sie schickt sie nach Sanguinem , derselben Stadt, in der sie wohnt und von der sie herrührt. Handlung Krul ergreift, nachdem 90% der Menschheit durch das Virus ausgelöscht wurden, dass bei einem Experiment der Kaiserlichen Armee freigesetzt wurde, als Rang höchste Adlige die Macht in Japan. Sie bekommt außerdem vom Rat der Vorfahren den Auftrag, die Hyakuya-Sekte auszurotten, wobei sie nicht Folge leistet, da sie Mika und Yuu am Leben lässt. Sie taucht das erste mal in Band Eins auf, beziehungsweise in der ersten Folge des Anime, wo man sie mit ihren untergebenen Vampiren in Tokyo einmarschieren sieht. Sie ist für Mikas Verwandlung in einen Vampir verantwortlich, als sie ihn schwer verletzt, hinter Bathorys Villa zusammen mit den toten Waisenkinder und dem bewusstlosen Bathory, findet und ihn mehr oder weniger dazu zwingt ihr Blut zu trinken,obwohl sie vermutet, dass es sich dabei um eine Intrige von Bathory handelt, da sie sich nicht vor stellen kann, dass ein Mensch den Angriff eines Adligen überleben kann, handelt. Kurz darauf erwacht Bathory und es kommt kurz zum Konflikt zwischen ihnen. Krul trennt ihm während dem Konflikt den Arm ab und er zieht sich zurück. Da Mika sich weigert, menschliches Blut zu trinken, erlaubt sie ihm, dass er ihr Blut trinken kann und gibt ihn Rationen davon auf Reisen mit, wobei sie ihn darauf hinweist, dass es auf Dauer nicht ausreichen wird und er sich langsam in ein Dämon verwandelt, wenn er kein menschliches Blut trinkt. Außerdem teilt sie ihm mit, dass er als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht wurde, was seinen Hass auf Menschen schürt. Als die kaiserliche Armee sich zu einem ernsthaften Problem für die Vampire entwickelt, erklärt sie der Armee den Krieg und erklärt es sich zu ihrem Ziel, die königliche Armee zu vernichten, Sie ist dabei allerdings ständig von internen Machtkämpfen der adligen Vampire bedroht, insbesondere von Bathory, aber auch von anderen Fraktionen. Nachdem die kaiserliche Armee erfolglos versucht den Seraph unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, wird sie von Bathory gestürzt, allerdings nicht getötet. Trivia * Ihr Nachname ist eine Anspielung auf Vlad den Dritten, besser bekannt als Dracula. Dieser wurde auch Vlademir, der Pfähler (nach seiner Lieblings Hinrichtungsmethode) genannt, auf Rumänisch Tepes. So gesehen könnte man Krul Tepes mit "Krul die Pfählerin " übersetzen. Krul könnte ein Versuch sein, ein weibliches Equivalent zu den einsilbig Namen zu finden. Es könnte auch eine Anspielung auf "cruel" sein, dem englischen Wort für grausam * Im Intro der zweiten Staffel des Anime sieht man sie in einen Apfel beißen. Allerdings können Vampire kein normales Essen zu sich nehmen. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Anspielung auf den Apfel der Erkenntnis in der Bibel. * Mika ist allgemein als ihr Liebling unter den Vampiren in Sanguinem bekannt . * Aoi Yūki , Kruls japanischer Synchronsprecher, sprach auch Mina Tepes in Dance im Vampire Bund . Beide Charaktere sind in vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlich: ** Beide waren Königin der Vampire. ** Beide haben die gleichen Nachnamen von "Tepes". ** Beide haben das Aussehen eines kleinen zierlichen Mädchens mit Zöpfen. ** Beide bevorzugen einen Teenager. * In der Beliebtheitsprüfung belegte Krul den 6. Platz mit 1.275 Punkten. * Bis jetzt ist sie der einzige weibliche Vampir, der im Ahnenrat ist. Referenzen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Ehemalige Menschen Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Ahnen